


Young At Heart

by Originia



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Just Roll With It, because they are young at heart, featuring ruki and crea, first time trying to write ruki, hopefully it comes across all right, ruki and Crea are bros, some ages are mentioned by they're quite likely wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originia/pseuds/Originia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crea was, technically, the oldest of their group. A year more so than Ross. But not all those years belonged to him, in the way that Ruki's own years belonged to her. Crea was still young at heart, just like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young At Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My sister gave me a prompt and 24 hours to write it. She wanted either a quick story featuring Ruki or a ficlet that shows Crea being young at heart. I decided to try both at the same time.

Ruki loved her friends.

She loved that after everything they had been through, they still remained a tightly knit group that supported and protected each other. It may have not seemed that way to an outsider, with their clashing personalities and their widely varying ages, but to her she wouldn't have it any other way.

And despite being the youngest of the group, she would say that her perception and experience made up for the age gap. 

However, it was her perception and experience that also allowed her to see that sometimes, like her, another of their friends' age was often overlooked within their group.

And that friend was Crea. 

He was, technically, the oldest of their group. A year more so than Ross. But not all those years belonged to him, in the way that her own years belonged to her. Crea wasn't the age he appeared. In fact, he was quite likely far closer to how old she was than the other two of their friends.

Ruki was barely twelve years old. 

Crea couldn't have been much older than fourteen when his body had been taken by Rchimedes.

And unlike her, he didn't have much in the way of perception and experience to make up for all those missing years. He was still quite young, despite everything that had happened.

Looking at him now, standing near Alba and Ross as they chatted about some adventure they had undergone together in the recent past, it was easy to see how young he still truly was.

Ruki changed course, heading directly to the blue-eyed boy instead of the chattering duo.

"Hey," she said brightly, getting his attention. "Wanna having a drawing competition? I can go grab some paper and coloring sticks from my room." She gave a competitive grin. "I bet I can draw a better cat than you."

Crea's perplexed expression immediately lit up. "You're on," he said, grinning enthusiastically. "Cats are like my third best animal. I'm so totally going win. It's been a while since I've drawn anything though."

Ruki smiled, excited despite herself. "Me too," she said. She then opened a gate to her bedroom and pulled out a few loose sheets of white paper and a set of wax crayons. "But Papa always said that my pictures were the best he's ever seen. So I think you're gonna have some tough competition." She pulled on Crea's arm, leading him over to an open space where they could draw to their heart's content. "We'll get Alba and Ross to decide who's the winner once we're done."

Crea laughed. "And then let's do nisepandas after that! Shii-tan told me they're Alba's favourite."

"That sounds perfect." Ruki giggled and set to work. She glanced up once or twice as she drew, grinning when she saw Crea's look of happy concentration as he scribbled in a detail here and there. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself this kind of leisurely fun, and she decided then and there that she would have to make sure to relax like this more often.

And maybe next time she could convince Alba and Ross to actually join them. She was sure it would be chaotic, but she really wouldn't have it any other way.

Ruki loved her friends.


End file.
